


Stairway to Pleasure

by mmmmmm



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmmm/pseuds/mmmmmm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dancing and teasing, dominant Ben finally takes you. You don't make it to the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairway to Pleasure

“Let’s go fuck,” he shouts over the music, after an hour or so of silently dancing and grinding to the thumping bass surrounding you. 

You’d both been non-verbal, letting your bodies do all the talking for awhile now. It figures he would finally break the silence a bit indelicately. Dancing always makes both of you act... indelicate. He pulls you in close; one hand on your ass, the other cupping your ear, trapping his hot breath. 

“You heard me”, he says. Apparently he can see you are unsure. Of course. What do do now. How to play it? tease him? let him lead? 

He takes your hand in his before you can decide and pulls you toward the back of the club. The drinks and all of the dancing are now catching up with you and you aren't doing a very good job of keeping up with his hurried pace. When the man wants something, there is a little to do but hang on. He slows and looks back at you, dark eyed, slightly concerned.

“I’m fine, just had a little...moment there,” you try and reassure him. 

Dammit. Now he’s holding you and his scent is so arousing. He gives off dusty sandalwood, the lightest remains of his french cologne, and his natural perspiration; a scent you always associate with strenuous sex. The things this man does to you. He has to know. 

He gives your eyes a quick check for distress, seems satisfied and hooks a loose arm around your back just to keep you steady. He leads you just outside the club. You barely register the cool breeze on your skin before he’s cupping your face with his hands. He’s intoxicating. You get momentarily lost in his eyes until you remember you’re there for one thing. 

Your lips meets his and he kisses you with fervor, passion. His jaw is forceful, demanding, working you into a frenzy. Your hands move to his waist. You usually enjoy stopping there to caress him, slipping your hand under his shirt, but you really don't want to wait. Jesus he feels nice. Soft but firm. Your hands move low. You are suddenly on a very important mission: fucking the hell out of this man. No time like the present. 

“Hold on, love. Not here.” He twists out of your grip and moves backward, pulling a cigarette from his jacket.

You stare cooly at him. 

“Want one?” He grins and offers you the lit cigarette after taking a deep drag. You barely shake your head. 

He pulled you out here just to smoke? The nerve. Did he say something else just now? You aren't sure. You’re too busy staring into his now dark blue-green eyes. They are mesmerizing.

“I see someone is distracted," B jokes with you, slipping behind you to steady you. You’ve been swaying every so slightly since he put the cigarette to his mouth, fixated on his lips, unable to speak and he’s starting to get a little worried.

“Sure you're ok, love?” a low whisper of concern fills your ear, lips brushing your earlobes. 

You nod and your hand automatically reaches behind to his thigh, rubbing circles. You’re ok, but you’re in bad shape. You need this man. Yesterday. And now he’s teasing you with a cigarette. And those lips and that voice. ugh. You want to moan. He knows.

“I promise we’ll get to that,” he gives your hip a squeeze. “And it will be worth your while,” his gravely baritone insists. You entangle your fingers in his and take the cigarette. You enjoy a nice long drag and exhale slowly. You share the rest of the cigarette in silence. 

“We’d better get you home.” Ben gives you an evil wink as he stubs the cigarette out. 

He guides you toward the street and into a cab, keeping an arm around you, occasionally rubbing your back and shoulders. Mmmm he’s so comfortable, protective. It’s easy to lean into him and let him take control. Yes, you’ve decided that that’s what you really want. You close your eyes and feel him smile behind you. 

In no time, the cab stops, he pays the driver and helps you out. Now you’re finally home and reality hits you: he’s so close and it’s driving you crazy. Enough already- forget it. You can’t be near him for that long without devouring him. You pull away in frustration and head toward the door.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” he growls, giving you that predatory look that makes you weak. You stop dead in your tracks.

You let out a little scream when he grabs you low and picks you up. You have no choice but to put your arms around him and hold on tight. You’re not going to make it any easier though. Screw it. You push his collar out of the way and start to suck on his shoulder, hard, as he struggles with the key.

“You little…” but he can’t finish his sentence. You’re laughing too much at his struggle and you start wiggling your hips in his arms. You are still waiting to get fucked, after all. 

He opens the door and pushes you hard against the hallway wall, kicking the door closed. His blue-grey eyes are boring into you. 

“What?” you ask innocently as you squirm against the wall, trapped between his strong, sexy forearms. You get lost in the veins in his arms. You turn your head and lick the exposed skin. He immediately drops both arms. 

“Upstairs. Now!,” he commands. Oh fuck. Dominant Ben. Oh fuck this is going to be good.

You start up the stairs and manage to do what you are told until you trip close to the top and go down on hands and knees. You slyly glance back at Ben and sway your hips, making sure he gets a good show under your skirt. You continue your way up, but before you can make it all of two steps, he’s hovering over you; one arm wrapped around your middle keeping you from ascending any further. 

He effortlessly lifts your knees off the hard mahogany stairs and places his folded jacket under them. 

“Fine. This will do then,” he says with a smirk. 

You realize now that you are definitely getting fucked on these stairs rather than the bed. You giggle. He's such a gentleman. Even when he fucks you on the stairs. You want to suppress it, but you can’t. He's so fucking thoughtful.

Ben is choosing to ignore your laughs, making short work of unzipping and releasing himself. Oh fuck, he’s about to find out how ridiculously wet you’ve been for the last hour. You feel his erection bob against your thigh. 

"Oh fuck, Ben.”

“Yes, darling?” he teases while grabbing and kneading your bare ass. He dips one finger, hooks your gstring and moves it aside. You automatically move to grind against him, but he keeps space between you. You let out a whimper.

“Ask me.” he commands. Oh fuck. You moan softly and again try to make contact. He tightens his grip on your bottom. 

“Ask me or I won’t give you what you want, darling.” His deep velvet voice is surrounding you. Better obey. 

“Fuck me, Ben” you say in a low groan. 

“Hmm?” he asks. “I didn’t quite catch that. Start with ‘please’. And be loud.” 

“Please. Ben.” you manage to choke out between moans. “Please!"

“Please, **What?** ” He growls while digging into your flesh with his fingers. Fuck. That’s going to leave a bruise.

“Please. Fuck. Me. Benedict!," you scream into the stairs as he pushes himself into you. Jesus. Ok. that’s full. fuck. He pauses giving you time to adjust to his size, but you can't wait, you need him to move -now! You push painfully hard against him.

He takes your cue without objection, establishes a quick rhythm and is now fucking the hell out of you. You start to see stars as he grinds into you. deeper and deeper. Jesus. You grab the top stair for support as he pounds you over and over. 

He’s dominant, but he’s not selfish and he can tell you are having a hell of a time reaching your clit. You keep trying to get your fingers...right there, but the pounding and the angle are making it quite difficult. 

He takes his right hand, moves it around to cover yours and guides his fingers over yours; rubbing your clit to the rhythm of his thrusts. Fuck that’s perfect.

You’re close. Much too close. 

“Ben, I…” you moan at the thrust to your g-spot. You can’t speak. You feel the familiar internal flutter that is the start of your orgasm. It’s especially strong when being taken from behind.

“Are you there already, my darling?,” Ben teases, slowing his thrusts. 

You’ll never understand his self control in these situations. A low “mmm hmm” is all you can manage. And then he stills completely. No, this won’t do. You’ve suddenly found your voice. 

“Ben…," you moan. “Don’t stop!”

“Ask me,” he commands for the second time that night. Oh fuck. He’s making you work for it. 

You wiggle your ass instead, desperate for friction. He presses one hand hard against your clit, trapping your fingers. Sweet pleasure and pain. His other hand is keeping your body still. You have no other choice but to clench your internal muscles around his cock, hard. 

“Stop it, now,” he commands. You will your body to remain still as you suck in a much-needed deep breath. 

"Ask me nicely and you shall receive,” his smooth baritone beckons. His strong fingers begin to massage your flesh. You can't fight it any longer. 

“Ben, please, please make me come,” you beg, desperate and shameless. 

And at ‘come’ he thrusts hard, circles his hips and rubs your clit at the same time. It’s all you need. One final push backward and you are suddenly falling into the stairs. Everything is pulsing just as your insides, throbbing, beating. As soon as Ben feels the deep internal pulsing, he’s a goner. 

“Oh fuck yes. That's perfect darling. You feel so good.” He gives a couple more thrusts and moans your name as he comes, warmth spreading inside you. Jesus. 

He holds you until he pulls out and you sink into the stairs, resigning yourself to spending the night there. There is no way you can get up after that. Holy shit that was amazing.

“Come on love, let’s get you to bed,” he says peeling you up off the steps. 

You wrap around him, your face nuzzled into his neck. “Thank you,” you whisper to him. “That was well worth it... though you should probably have your jacket dry cleaned before wearing it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Finally got that out of my head! Hope you enjoy. Let me know what works, what doesn't and if you'd like to see more.


End file.
